


Matrimonio governativo

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Matrimonio governativo

Clint aveva deciso che sarebbe stato il momento adatto per sposare Phil, erano finite le missioni e le situazioni per salvare il mondo, quindi prese coraggio e gli chiese di sposarlo in una maniera molto creativa, dipinse un cuore sul muro e scoccò al suo esatto centro una freccia su cui era legato un biglietto e una sfera con dentro un anello, una semplice fascetta d'argento a forma di freccia.   
Phil accettò la situazione e la proposta molto volentieri e fu commosso dal modo in cui gli venne chiesto.  
Erano passati due mesi da quel momento e i due ancora stavano decidendo i dettagli.  
"Voglio sposarmi a Los Angeles" disse Phil a Clint "Qui ormai tutti pensano che io sia morto tranne te, la Hill, la Romanoff e Fury, quindi non credo perchè doversi sposare qui" gli spiegò.  
"Per me è indifferente, gli invitati possono andare dove vogliono, il matrimonio gay è legale in tutti gli stati e troviamo quello che ci serve per l'organizzazione anche lì" concesse "L'importante è che ci siamo noi e poi la tua divisione si è spostata a Los Angeles se non ho capito male" disse "Sì, la maggiorparte sono tutti lì" rispose Phil dandogli un tenero bacio. "E come auto degli sposi userei Lola, è d'epoca ed è di famiglia" propose Phil "Va bene, stavo appunto per chiedertelo io"rise " E mettiamo Nat e la Hill come damigelle, sono anni che aspettano un matrimonio per poterlo fare" gli disse Clint  
"Quindi Los Angeles?" Clint annuì " Farò bene a prendere subito i biglietti allora!" disse Phil allegro prenotando i biglietti online.


End file.
